Keep the Peace, Uphold Justice
by Silence42
Summary: A Peacekeeper and a Lawbringer find themselves in an unknown land with no real memory of how they got there, so they'll make the best of their situation, however they can. (First story, written because why not)
1. chapter 1

In the midst of Nami no Kuni rests a small village, one overrun by thugs, mercenaries, and a ruthless dictator. Just outside this village stands two warriors, two very out of place warriors. The first, is a behemoth of a man, clad in a full suit of heavy plate armor and armed with a rose engraved pole axe. To his side, is a much smaller woman, dressed in light leather armor and a metal mask to cover her face. In her hands rests a serrated shortsword, and a dagger with a curved tip.

"This village needs our help," the man states, his face a scowl behind his helmet. The woman shakes her head.

"No, we shouldn't get involved in something we know little about, we still have no idea where we are or how we got here Marius," she says, but Marius scoffs at her words.

"It's obvious what's happening here Cassandra, these savages are preying on a helpless village, it doesn't matter if we are in this unknown land instead of Ashfield, we need to help these people," he says as Cassandra's grip on her blades tightens.

"We'll be heavily outnumbered."

"You say that as if it'll be a problem."

"It was back in Kinderhook."

"You were alone outnumbered 50 to one."

"What's so different about here then? We will still be outnumbered 50 to one, perhaps more." Marius chuckles before responding.

"The difference my dear Cassandra, is that we will be outnumbered 50 to 2, not 50 to one." Cassandra grins at his words. Marius, as if sensing her delight, gives her a nudge on the shoulder. "What do you say my love? Shall we dispense justice and uphold the peace in this new land?" he asks already knowing her answer.

"Race you to the first kill."

"Loser makes our dinner."

"Better get cooking then." With that, she takes off into the village, and Marius laughs.

"Just another day in paradise."

(more of an introduction to my first time writing than anything else, future chapters will be longer)


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: any translations that I didn't take straight from For Honor I used Google translate, and we all know how much of a hot mess that is, please crucify with discretion

Line Break

Marius runs through the village, ignoring the odd looks from the locals "Cassandra! Wait up!" he calls out. Cassandra stops and waits for him, placing her hands on her hips.

"Hurry up then! We don't have all day!" she yells, rather annoyed. Marius eventually catches up and stops, leaning on his pole axe to catch his breath.

"You're faster than me and you know it," he growls out. Cassandra merely huffs.

"Oh quit your whining ya big baby, your trained to be able to go the distance wearing tha- huh?" she's cut off as she feels a tug on her standards from behind. Turning, she sees its a small child in ragged clothing. She crouches down to his level and says, "Can I help you, little one?"

The child, who couldn't be older than 6, gives her a confused look. " _Naze anata wa sonoyōni hanashimasu ka?_ (why do you talk like that?)"

Marius groans. "Great, the locals speak Japanese."

" _Watashitachiha gaikoku hitodesu,_ (We are foreigners)" Cassandra says to the child, mentally thanking the peacekeeper order for lessons in both Japanese and Icelandic. _"Nanika ga hitsuyōdeshita ka? (_ Did you need something?)"

The childs stomach rumbling was all the answer she needed. Reaching into her supply pouch, she pulls out some bread and a little bit of salted meat. The child takes it gratefully. " _Arigato_. (thank you)"

"Cassandra, look," Marius says, pointing to a woman being followed by some suspicious looking thugs. Cassandra narrows her eye's at the sight.

 _"Anata wa kodomo ni ikanakereba naranai,_ (you should go child)" she says. The child nods and runs off. "Let's go."

Line Break

Tsunami was not having a good day, but to be fair, there were no good days after Gato came and took over Wave country. What started out as an innocent trip into the village to collect what little food she could for dinner tonight was soon becoming her worst nightmare as she notices a few of Gato's thugs following her giving her lecherous looks. She attempts to lose them by picking up her pace and turning a few corners, only to come to a dead stop as she's cut off by a couple thugs waiting for her.

"We were wondering when we could get a chance to talk with you lady," says a big burly thug staring at her with hungry eyes.

"P-please, just leave me alone." Tsunami backs away from the pair, only for the thugs who were following her restrain her from behind having just caught up. The thug next to big burly gives a sick grin.

"Oh spare her the resume Kazuo, she knows exactly what's happening, so why don't we just cut to the cha-" he's cut off as a large sizzling metal ball collides with his head, knocking him clean out, before it explodes in a bright flash.

"What the hell!?"

"What is that?!"

"My eyes!"

" _Mors pro te ven!_ (Death comes for you!)" Tsunami, blinded by the flash, feels the man holding her yanked away. " _A_ _uxilium puellae!_ (Help the girl!)"

" _Quid enim vos adepto omnia amet?_ (why do you get all the fun?)" an annoyed woman's voice says before Tsunami feels herself being pulled away from the fray. As her vision clears, she sees its a woman dressed in strange clothing leading her away from the thugs.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"Not now, go somewhere safe!" she replies with an accent that Tsunami has never heard before. She releases her and runs back to the group of thugs. Shaken but curious, Tsunami runs into a nearby building and watches the ensuing fight from a window.

Line Break

Cassandra takes note of the scene, seven thugs in total, four of them had already taken down by Marius while they were still blind, but the remaining three had regained their sight and had him surrounded.

"You'll pay for that freak!" Kazuo screams charging at Marius, swinging a katana in a slow but likely hard hitting overhead swing, only for it to get easily parried by Marius and followed up by impaling him in the stomach with the spear end of his axe and pushing him far back.

Cassandra takes this opportunity to quickly run in while all of their attention is focused on Marius, and slips into a lunge on the nearest thug, grabbing him.

"What the-" is all he can scream out before she starts stabbing him repeatedly.

" _Perī!_ (Die!/Perish!)" she yells out on the third stab before releasing him. He holds his now profusely bleeding side and tries to run, only for her to dash forward with a thrust, burying the blade in his body. She then flips over his back, swinging her dagger up and slitting his throat upon recovery.

"You bitch!" the other thug yells out charging her while swinging his blade wildly, but she dashes to the side and stabs him twice with both of her blades, opening up a large wound on his chest.

" _Ad Mortem Inimīcus!_ (To death, my enemy!)" is the last thing he hears before Marius' axe comes down on him from behind, Marius raises his axe again high above his head for another finishing blow, only for the thug to fall over causing him to stumble. He recovers and pokes the body a couple times before grunting in frustration when he sees he's already dead. Cassandra glances over at the burly thug Marius was fighting before, only to see his headless corpse.

Line Break

Tsunami musters up the courage to approach her saviors, something that takes a moment to do after the massacre she just witnessed.

"I thought I told you to go somewhere safe," the woman says to her with slight annoyance in her voice.

"I think you just made it safe," she replies, looking at all the dead bodies. "You stopped them from trying to rape me, thank you."

"Just doing what any knight with a sense of honor would of done."

"C _omplevit hic erant, (_ We're finished here)" Marius says, obviously wanting to leave.

" _Non sumus quidem circa finem, (_ no, we are not even near the end)" Cassandra says to him, earning a confused look from Tsunami.

"Umm, what are you two saying exactly?" she asks.

"Nothing, listen, we are kind of stranded here, do you know a place we can stay?" Cassandra asks, causing Tsunami to smile.

"Of course, you can stay with me for now," she says.

"I couldn't impose such a thing."

"Nonsense, its the least I could do to repay you two, come along." Tsunami turns and leaves. Cassandra opens her mouth to protest, but then closes it, not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth. She starts following her, motioning for Marius to follow.

" _Habemus loco manere. (_ we have a place to stay)"

Marius, however, sees that one thug he nailed with his Fiat Lux, and gets an idea.

" _Praecedite! Hie mihi in occursum cum occidisset sol._ (You got on ahead! Meet me here at sundown.)"

" _Halvum sustinetis_ (stay safe) _"_

 _"non promissa_ (no promises)

Line Break

Authors Note: all right, we all know a normal knight wont stand much of a chance against most ninja, so I'm going to be implementing parts of the game into the story, things like bleed, guard break, unblockables, and even certain feats. I know some people will call this overpowering them, but quite frankly, I don't care.

man writing a story is harder than i thought


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: i got tired of google translate

"normal text"=spoken in japanese

"italics"= spoken in latin, probably

Line Break

Marius walks through the village with smirk on his face, not that any of the villagers staring could see, nor could his unconscious captive. Spotting a conveniently placed pole in the middle of the open square, as well as an unrelated but conveniently discarded rope, he tied his prisoner to said pole, and then just stands next to him, observing his surroundings.

It takes some time, but eventually one of the villagers works up the nerve to approach him.

"Whats going on here?"

"This man tried to commit what I can only hope is a crime around here with his friends, his friends have been punished, and I'm making am example of him." he replies, mentally thanking Cassandra for Japanese lessons.

The villager, a middle aged man, recognizes the prisoner as one of Gato's thugs. "What did he do?"

"Attempted Gang Rape."

"Oh my-"

"We stopped it before they could get too far."

"So shes safe?"

"yes." Marius replies in Latin.

"Im sorry?"

"oh um yes we took care of them."

"We?"

"My partner is guiding the woman we saved home."

"I see...so what are you doing now?" A new voice answers him.

"Playing dead man walking that's what!" Marius and the villager turn around to see a small mob of 15 thugs, each brandishing weapons ranging from a simple katana to clubs to spears. The villager, understandably backs away in fear, Marius, however, stands his ground.

"I give you all one chance! This town is now under my protection! Leave now or suffer the consequences!" This causes the mob to burst out laughing.

Then they see a seven and a half foot behemoth clad in chainmail and plate armor with a big axe charging at them.

They tense when the see the behemoth was clad in rose engraved pink armor with a pink rose axe with a big sharp blade.Then their fight instinct kicked in and they charged the pink metal behemoth.

Marius charges straight into the mob stabbing the nearest thug in the gut and launching the thug over his head. The rest of the mob are momentarily stunned at the raw display of physical strength before they quickly surround him, striking from all sides, but their mediocre strength causes their cheap weapons to bouce right off him. Completely unfazed he swipes his axe in a full 360 taking out 9 cannon fodder in a single sweep.

'Pathetic,' Marius thought, and watched 3 thugs back away while 2 bigger thugs with large mallets step up. One of them immediately charged swinging wildy.

"SAY GOODNIGHT!" he yelled before Marius effortlessly parries him. His shoulders and axe ignite into orange flame, crying out " _Ad Mortem, Inimicus!"_ as he brought down Blind Justice.

The thug, too stunned to do anything, is left helpless as Marius ingites again and glows white as he shoves him back making him stumble back, unable to raise the mallet to block the pointy bottom of Marius' pole axe nailing him straight in the head. Not finished yet Marius quickly changes focus to the other brute and throws a top heavy which the brute completely fails to block allowing Marius to quickly smack him in the face with the bottom of the axe before he can recover.

One thug tries to run away, but Marius chucks a flash bomb at his head.

Line Break

 **BANG!**

Tsunami jumps at the sound of the explosion.

"What was that?"

"That? Oh nothing, just my dear Marius upholding the law." This earns her a confused look from Tsunami, but she doesn't question it.

Line Break

Somewhere nearby two shinobi were jumping along the rooftops. One was a boy with a mask that hides a womans face. The other was a tall man in black clothing with a massive cleaver on his back.

"Not to point out the obvious, Zabuza, but Gato will betra-"

 **BANG!** "What was that?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." Zabuza takes off for the source of the strange explosion, and arrives to see a strange man in strange armor with a strange man impaled on a strange weapon, surrounded by strange bodies and a strange crowd with a strange man tied to a strange pole with a stramge rope. Strange.

Line Break

Marius quickly grabs the remaining thug, paralyzing him at the touch, then slam his axe into his collarbone breaking though it, he the pulls his axe from his body amd stabs him in the gut, and lifting him up to put his full weight on the spike. Impressing the growing crowd with the raw display immense strength. Marius looks the disgusting thug in the eye beforebefore kicking the bottom out from under him, letting him fall right to the ground.

He turns to see the last three idiots falling to their knees begging for mercy.

"Hmph, you know what kind of animal waits for its death, sheep." He gazes around at the crowd, spotting the two strangers on the rooftops, then turns his gaze back to the three groveling sheep before him. "Stay put."

Out of fear the three thugs stay rooted to their spot Marius approaches the thug tied to the pole. He calls out to the crowd, "This man is guilty of attempted rape, now i don't know the laws around here, but here's one I will enforce. Rape will be met with," he stabs the pointy bottom of his axe into the rapists dick, causing him to scream in pain and all males to wince, "will be met with SEVERE consequences," he walks back to the petrified thugs on their knees, before suddenly spinning back, swinging his axe to decapitate the rapist. He makes his way back to the three. "Run little sheep, and spread the word, Order has arrived." The three take off running, those three words burned in their minds.

Line Break

"Haku."

"Yes Zabuza?"

"Our contract with Gato just became intresting."

Line Break

A/N:strange


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: for those wondering Marius and Cassandras armor pieces, Marius has Emmie arms, steel watcher helm, and nobright chest, and a crimson crest ornament, Cassandra, is still to be decided, i dont actually play PK much so i do not know the armor peice names, but im open to suggestions, i have an armor design for marius on one of my Lawbringer loadouts, so sooner or later ill get a screenshot for you guys

"speech"

'thought'

" _latin, probably"_

Line Break

"Haku, I want you maintain a mid-strength Mist jutsu."

"Zabuza-sama?"

"I'm going to test our newcomer, and the less outside interference we have, the better." Nodding, Haku makes a few handsigns. As he does this, Zabuza let's out his killing intent to disperse the crowd.

Line Break

Marius was getting ready to leave when he notices a thin mist blanketing the area, eliminating visibility in at least half the square he was standing in. What really put him on guard was the large crowd suddenly screaming and scattering. A lone figure with a massive sword on his back walked into view.

"Glad I could steal you away for a moment, that was quite the show you put on there, an armored man showing up out of the blue and enforcing law in a lawless village. Who are you anyway?"

"It's only common courtesy to give yours first," Marius said, while thinking, 'theres no way he could possibly use a weapon that big.'

"Fair enough, I am Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Hidden Mist."

"Marius, a Lawbringer of the Iron Legion."

"You don't look any samurai from Iron country that I've ever seen."

"That's because I'm neither samurai nor from Iron country, I am a knight of Ashfeld."

"Ashfeld? Never heard of it."

"If my suspicions are correct, you never will, now down to buissness, what do you want?" Zabuza chuckles and draws his blade with one hand. 'What?! He can lift that weapon with one hand?!' Marius thought.

"I thought that was obvious."

"Fine, if you want to fight," Marius points his pole axe at Zabuza, "Then come get some." Zabuza rests the blade on his shoulder as he simply walks towards Marius. Marius however holds his ground. 'He's not charging me, probably wants to test my defense.' The moment Zabuza is within range, he two-hands his blade to bring down a powerful overhead slam, and Marius parries it.

'What? That blow should ha-' Zabuza's thoughts are cut off by Marius' light riposte which stuns him. With his blurred vision, he faintly sees Marius winding for an overhead slam of his own and attempts to dodge to the side, but he didn't expect Marius to feint the attack and suddenly grab him, paralyzing him at the touch. "What the-" is all he can say before Marius slams his blade into Zabuza's side before igniting and shoving him back. Marius attempts to follow the shove with a light, but Zabuza dodges back, forcing Marius to retake a neutral stance. "Not bad, thats some weapon you got, it should have been cleaved in half," he says.

"Your welcome," Marius says with a slight bow.

"Those flames, they don't burn, and that paralyzing jutsu you used on me, what is it?" Zabuza asks.

"Forgive me for answering a question with a question, but what is a jutsu?" Marius asks.

"You really aren't from around here, are you?"

"Truth be told I haven't the foggiest idea where I am," Marius replies before getting an idea. He starts walking backwards towards the pole.

"Whats the matter? Losing your nerve already?"

"Given what just happened, I should be asking you that question." Zabuza growls at that.

"Why you." Zabuza charges in with a quick side slash, which Marius easily blocks then quickly shoves Zabuza back again. Zabuza, expecting the shove to be followed with a light again, attempts to dodge to the side, only for Marius to guard break him again and throw him against the pole. Zabuza grunts at the impact.

" _Nōn superstites!"_ Marius ignites again and drives the bottom of his axe into Zabuza's gut, knocking the wind out of him and flipping Zabuza over his shoulder, leaving him defenseless as he eats another side heavy, followed by a shove knocking Zabuza back again. Zabuza holds his ground as Marius follows up the shove with a top heavy, which Zabuza blocks, but makes him stumble slightly.

'Damn, he's strong!' Zabuza thought as Marius ignites, throwing the top executioner blow.

" _Ad Mortem, Inimīcus!"_

'Can't let that hit me!' Zabuza quickly jumps back causing Marius to whiff the attack. Marius then charges Zabuza, and attempts the Impaling charge on him, but Zabuza see it coming and blocks it, rendering Marius out of stamina, and Zabuza could tell by the heavy breathing. "Out of breath already? That spells your death sentence!" Zabuza was about to attack when Marius taps his pole axe into the ground, causing four transparent shields to surround him.

"*huff* just *huff* try it." Zabuza then goes on a relentless offensive, throwing blow after blow after blow. Marius does his best to block as he regains his stamina, but some attacks slip through his guard. 'I need to time this perfectly!'

'Whats going on? He's clearly taken a few of these blows head on, he should have lost a couple limbs by now, but his armor, it's barely getting scratched!' Zabuza thinks as he keeps up his assault of fast slashes.

'Just a little more, and, NOW!' Just as Marius regain his stamina, he parries one of Zabuza's light slashes, causing a slight burst of sparks. 'A light parry!' Marius ignites, " _Ad Mortem, Inimīcus!"_ Zabuza is unable to recover in time to dodge the flaming axe being brought down on him. When it lands, it snaps through his collarbone and Zabuza drops his weapon. Marius pulls his axe out of Zabuza, who weakly attempts to punch him. Marius catches his fist, snaps his wrist, and spins him around placing him in a chokehold.

Right as Marius was about to snap Zabuza's neck, "ZABUZA-SAMA!" is all he hears before he takes a kick to the head out of nowhere, causing him to stumble and drop Zabuza. He turns to fight the newcomer, but the aggressor opts out to grab Zabuza and his sword and disappear before Marius can attack.

'What the? They're gone?' Marius notices the mist that was blanketing the area clears out. 'Just my luck.' With that, Marius sets off to meet up with Cassandra.

Line Break

Haku rushes to the hideout with Zabuza, bursting through the door and surprising the demon brothers.

"What in the? Haku? What happened to Zabuza!?" Gozu asks.

"Zabuza fought some armored behomoth that showed up in the village out of no where executing Gato's thugs." Haku says laying Zabuza down to tend to his wounds. "He's in very bad shape."

"What about the plan?" Meizu asks.

"It's still on, go kill the bridge builder, I'll stay behind to heal Zabuza."

"Alright, don't let him dies on us." Gozu says as he leaves with Meizu.

"He's not going to die, I won't let him die." Haku whispers to himself.

Line Break

Cassandra was waiting for Marius at the meeting point. " _About time you got here, your late_ ," she says in Latin, her hands on her hips to emphasize her annoyance.

" _Sorry my love, I got a little sidetracked."_

 _"Define sidetracked."_

 _"A man with a sword bigger than you with more than enough strength to wield it, I was about to kill him, but he had a partner to save his life."_ Cassandra looks him up and down, taking note of his minor injuries.

 _"Doesn't seem like he was too much of a challenge for you."_

 _"No, he wasn't, but something tells me that was only because he underestimated me, we should be more careful in the future."_ Cassandra thinks for a moment.

" _Is it that much of a problem?"_ Marius nods. " _Alright, I'll see if I can't do some snooping around later, maybe track him and his partner down, and kill them before they become a real threat."_

 _"If you find them, your not taking them on without me."_

 _"I can take care of myself thank you very much."_

 _"Cassandra, I'm serious, I think he was way stronger than he let on, promise me you won't take them on without me."_

 _"Marius I-"_ Marius cuts her off by grabbing her shoulder.

 _"Promise me."_ Seeing how serious he was being, she takes him at his word.

 _"Alright, I promise, now lets go, I'm sure you could use some rest."_ He nods and walks with her to Tsunami's house.

 _"Cassandra."_

 _"Yes Marius?"_

 _"Thank you."_ Cassandra smiles softly under her mask.

" _Anything for you, my love."_

Line Break

A/N: another day, another chapter, hope you enjoy


	5. progress report

sorry for short chapters with great delay, i just find very little tine to write


End file.
